De la neige et du sang
by CryNienna
Summary: Chap 5. Arwen et legolas, un amour tragique. la suite. se passe toujours pendant la communauté. reviewez svp!
1. prologue: l'elfe et la pleureuse

salut!  
  
me voilou de retour!  
  
disclamer: les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, il sont à J.R.R Tolkien. (snif, même pas deux p'tits orcs pour faire peur à mon frère, non? bon bah tant pis alors) et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.   
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers. là, j'ai pas le temps de faire au cas par cas mais je me rattraperais bientot (sorry... ((" - ")))   
  
ce prologue est vraiment court, mais le chapitre suivant et assez long (il est déjà fini mais je le publierais un tout petit peu plus tard, alors si vous voulez la suite, ben faut laisser des reviews, hihihihihi.... non, sérieux, ça sert à rien que je continue si personne lit alors si ça vous plait, reviewez.)  
  
Prologue:  
  
Fondcombes, bien des années avant la première guerre de l'anneau. Un jardin, un pâle rayon de soleil. Deux êtres, debout sur un rocher qui surplombe un petit ruisseau. Le soleil vient mourir sur leurs visages. Deux êtres qui se contemplent, s'apprivoisent... Se promettent. Deux jeunes créatures solitaires dans une foule. Deux âmes qui ne savent où errer et qui se rencontrent enfin. Un sourire, un main sur une joue, et puis un baiser, le tout premier baiser. Ils se séparent enfin, et ne se reverront jamais. Lui, il l'aime. Elle, elle l'aime bien, seulement. Il ne le sais pas, et ne le comprendra sans doute que trop tard. D'ailleurs, le compte à rebours de sa vie n'a t-il pas commencer ce jour là?   
  
Seule, cachée, isolée de la vue des deux amants, la pleureuse le pleure. Ses larmes se mêlent aux eaux claires du ruisseau.... Elle le savait, mais n'avait rien pu faire... Elle le savait, mais ne pouvait empêcher le futur de s'accomplir.... Tout ce qu'elle était encore capable de faire en cette instant, c'était de lui offrir une larme en cadeau. C'était lui offrir ses pleurs et ses tourments, et partager sa peine, pour ne jamais l'oublier....  
  
Triste histoire, que celle de Legolas et d'Arwen, enfants de rois, nés dans des temps qui n'auraient pas dû être les leurs. Triste histoire que celle de cet amour né un soir d'hiver sous les pâles rayons d'une lune se mourant sur les reflets scintillants de l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas cela que je vais vous narrer... Car tout cela, c'est du passé...  
  
maintenant, on clique sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, merci! ( ) 


	2. L'adieu aux larmes

disclamer: perso tjrs pas à moi!  
  
merci à tous mes reviewers.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
sur symbelminë:  
  
Yoyi: tes prières ont été entendues! je la mets! cette histoire mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandeé. tu sais que j'aime pas trop ça (ménerve cette histoire, pas d'action, en plus y'a arwen, m'énerve cela là dans le film... qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve? (lol)). en tous cas merci pour ta review. ça m'a fait plaisir et j'ai vraiment été surprise! quand à une histoire comique, ben, heu..... comment dire... pas encore envisagée? (lol) en ce qui concerne donc cette histoire que tu m'a fait publier. (méfant!) j'essaierais de faire une mise à jour ar semaine. mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. heureusement que j'en ai quelques uns d'avance! et comme promis, tes notes ! big kiss et   
  
NOTES: ici, rien de vraiment important. retiens la présence de l'églantine, et le vent à la fin. ce sont des sortes de prétérition sur le futurs de legolas.  
  
Aelea WoOd: je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. c'e'st une scène qui m' bcp marquée dans le film (l'armement des gamins.) au départ, j'avais vraiment peur que ce soit pas assez long puis, c'est partit tout seul. pour neige et sang, je partage ton opinion. je n'aime pas trop non plus les histoires comme celle-ci. (en fait, personnellement, je n'aime pas cette histoire) mais je l'ai publiée parce qu'un copain me l'a demandé, et puisqu'elle est presque terminé... le seul truc de positif, c'est que c'est triste! (sourire sadique!) en tous cas, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop. merci aussi pour tes reviews, ça me fait tjrs autant plaisir et ça motive. kisss et merci.  
  
Estel la rodeuse: ta reveiew me touche bcp. moi aussi je suis une grande pacifiste. c'est sans doute pour ça que cette scène m'a tant touché. ces enfants qu'on envoie a la mort, ça me fait vraiment mal au coeur. merci pour la précision sur hama, j'avais vraiment pas fait le rapprochement. merci encore pour ta review. zouby.  
  
yotma: merki! j'aime quans ça finit mal.... (sourire sadique....) surtout quand c'est les gentils qui meurt.... (lol) je suis contente que ça t'es plut!. bizzz   
  
.................................................................................  
  
Sur le cycle des larmes d'Elendil:  
  
estelwin: merci estelwin! y'aura bien une suite. seulement, je l'écrirais un peu plus tard (pendant les vacances d'été sans doute. je n'ai pas abandonné. normalement, la suite devrait être encore triste, ou du moins encore plus pessimiste... bizous et merci pour tes encouragement.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
ce chapitre là est un peu plus long déjà que le prologue. ( ; -D  
  
perso, je précise encore que j'aime pas trop cette histoire, mais je l'ai publié parce qu'on me la demandé.(regard assassin à yoyi qui va se cacher sous le lit)   
  
cependant, bonne lecture! et préparez vos mouchoir... bon, pas pour ce chapitre, mais apres vous en aurez besoin....  
  
......................................................................................  
  
L'adieux aux larmes:  
  
«-Veillez sur lui Legolas, par pitié, ou par amour.... »  
  
Telles avaient été les dernières paroles qu'Arwen Undomiel, L'étoile du soir, lui avait adressées avant son départ pour le Mordor, en compagnie de la communauté. Il avait été incapable de lui répondre. Son cœur se serait dans sa poitrine. Les yeux d'Arwen s'étaient remplis de larmes, son regard se brouillait. Il la perdait, et en réalité, elle était déjà loin de lui, si loin de lui, si loin de tous.... Il la détailla de ses yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment belle, L'étoile du soir. Mais elle semblait si fragile, si prête à s'éteindre. Elle était comme les fleurs de ces rosiers sauvages, les églantines, si délicates, si belles, si fragiles.... Le jeune elfe soupira. Comme il aurait voulu la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger, la consoler... Lui promettre de veiller sur Aragorn... Mais le prix de cette promesse était trop élevé. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait! Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça! Mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. La peine montait en lui, le submergeait, l'étouffait... Cruelle Étoile du soir! Cruelle petite Étoile qui brûlait son cœur et consumait son esprit... Il ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps le regard suppliant et douloureux de cette beauté en pleurs. Chacune de ses larmes le torturait, comme si la lame argentée d'un poignard s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Sa vue se brouilla. Vivement, Legolas se retourna et partit en direction de la porte de Fondcombe.   
  
« Maudit sois-tu Aragorn! » pensa t-il en s'enfuyant hors de la vue d'Arwen.  
  
La communauté était réunie devant la porte de Fondcombe et semblait l'attendre. Aragorn le gratifia d'un sourire amical et réprobateur, auquel le jeune elfe répondit tristement. Il se plaça au côté du nain pour écouter le discours d'Elrond. Comment s'appelait-il déjà, ah, oui, Gimli! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Comme si le nain avait sentit les pensées de l'elfe, il émit un grognement sonore. Legolas sourit alors intérieurement: il devait penser exactement la même chose que lui à son sujet! La vue de cet être bougon lui remonta quelque peu le moral...   
  
« Les nains.... » Se dit il alors.   
  
Il ne prêta que peu d'attention aux adieux du seigneur d'Imaldris. Son regard se perdait dans le vide, puis il se fixa sur Arwen. Il surpris alors le regard assombri par de lourds sanglots que la jeune fille essayaient désespérément de retenir. Elle regardait Aragorn d'un air attristé, et le détaillait comme si elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir. Le rôdeur lui sourit tristement. Ce discret échange fit terriblement mal à Legolas.   
  
« Idiot, ne vois-tu pas qu'elle a mal, qu'elle te pleure? Es-tu à ce point égoïste pour refuser de rester à ses côtés? »  
  
Mais tout au fond de lui Legolas savait qu'Aragorn aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces rester auprès de sa bien-aimé, mais il avait un destin à accomplir, tout comme lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime lui? Et pourquoi fallait il aussi que cet homme soit si proche de lui? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se connaissaient et qu'ils se respectaient. Aujourd'hui encore, Legolas n'avait pût s'empêcher de prendre sa défense lors du conseil d'Elrond, devant l'arrogance de Boromir. Mais il lui volait celle qu'il aimait, et même plus, il les avait déjà séparés. Mais leur voyage allait être long et difficile et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de régler ce conflit. Au plus profond de lui-même, Legolas espérait sincèrement qu'Aragorn ignorait tout de ses sentiments pour Arwen, et du fait qu'ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre, il y a bien longtemps, bien avant sa naissance. Mais aujourd'hui, leur avenir commun semblait, hélas, bien compromis. Soudain, le regard de Legolas glissa le long de cou d'Aragorn et se posa sur l'Evenstar. Il avait remarqué qu'Arwen ne le portait pas durant leur discussion. Ainsi donc, elle lui avait offert sa vie, et son cœur. Le temps de leur amour était donc bel et bien révolu. En relevant la tête Legolas croisa le regard d'Arwen. Elle semblait si peinée pour Aragorn, et pour lui. Legolas s'avança vers la jeune elfe et lui caressa doucement le visage, essuyant ainsi une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa main s'attarda sur la courbe de ses lèvres de façon à lui dire adieu, mais aussi pour lui faire sentir une dernière fois combien il l'aimait. Arwen releva les paupières. Elle sentait la peine et la douleur qui rongeaient son âme. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, effleurant délicatement sa joue et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi... Jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, jamais... Sa gratitude lui serait éternelle et sa dette sans fin.... Legolas lui sourit mélancoliquement et lui murmura en elfique tout en baissant les yeux:  
  
« Je veillerais sur lui, Arwen, comme s'il s'agissait de votre propre personne. J'accomplirais la tâche que vous m'avez dévolue, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au bout de mes forces, jusqu'à mon ultime souffle de vie.... Je vous le promets. »  
  
« Legolas, je... »  
  
« Namarië, Arwen Undomiel » Murmura t-il dans un soupir.  
  
Puis, il se retourna brusquement, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de saphirs de sa bien-aimé et refoulant un sanglot, il rejoignit le reste de la communauté et s'éloigna en direction du Mordor.  
  
« Namarië, Legolas Greenleaf et merci... »   
  
Chuchota Arwen, les larmes aux yeux, consciente de la douleur et de la peine qu'elle lui avait infligées, alors que la silhouette du prince de Mirkwood disparaissait au loin. Elle se retira dans ses appartements pour enfin trouver la solitude nécessaire à l'apaisement de son esprit. Ce ne fut que quelques heures après, à la tombée de la nuit, que le vent du Nord rapporta aux oreilles de Legolas ces dernières paroles, et il ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Il s'éloigna du campement de la communauté et là, à l'abris des regards, laissa libre court à sa peine et à sa souffrance. 


	3. Solitude

kikou! comme promis, mise à jour. ce chapitre n'est pas le plus important ni le meilleur. mais il est inspiré directement de perceval, une oeuvre qu'on étudie(et le passage des gouttes de sang m'a marqué) d'où ce chapitre...  
  
résumé: heu.... histoire d'amour perdue d'avance, je fais souffrir les persos, comme d'hab!  
  
disclamer: perso de tolkien toujours pas à moi. (ça fait des nuit que je prie la fée bleue pour qu'elle change ma figurine de legolas en vrai comme elle a fait pour pinnochio, mais non, elle veut pas!!!)  
  
merci aussi à tous lmes reviewers! me lasserais jamais des reviews. alors svp, envoyez-moi en! même des critiques, si elles sont constructives! ça m'aidera pour la suite et j'en tiendrais compte.  
  
sur le chapitre deux:  
  
Yoyi: c'est bon, tu peux sortir.... (grrr!) voila le chapitre 3 ! enfin, je sais.... j'espère qu'il te plait toujours autant! le prochain dans une semaine. (en plus, l'ai super long!) bon, là, à retenir:  
  
le sang sur la neige = prédestination de legolas (oh! le mot!!! contente! (heu, ça existe) réfléchit ( perceval, te filerais mes cours pour que tu vois ce que ça signifie ce passage! lol!), et, heu, ben, c'est tout... le blanc et le rouge comme motif et stop... voilou! bisous maintenat y bye pluche.  
  
luthien.tin: merici pour ta review et tes encouragements! ce passage n'est pas vraiement important, et même plutot ennuyeux si on a pas lu perceval. mais pour la suite, c'est (un peu) important... ça laisse un peu deviner le futur de leur amour... ( hihihihihi) merci pour tes encouragement. je sais pas si la fic sera bien, car il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup d'action (parlote etparrlote et parlote) sauf à la fin!!! (hihihihi, la fin....) gros bisous et bon courage à toi aussi pour lire la suite! bye!  
  
alea wood: je modifie la suite de l'histoire: et en plein chagrin d'amour legolas recontra alea wood qui le consola.... ...non, ça finirait trop bien pour mon esprit sadique!!! il va encore souffrir, mais à la fin, il aura bien besoin d'être consolé! bon, alors ce chapitre, l'est pas terrible. par contre, si t'aime ce qui est larmoyant.... attends la fin! lol! encore merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me poste, ça me fais très plaisir! tu n'a pas à me remercier pour faire un mot aux reviewers dans mes nouvelles fics, c'est normal! je suis tellement contente quand j''ai une review (surtout quand elle est bien!!! ) merci encore et bon courage à toi aussi pour la lecture de la suite. (prévois un oreiller par contre!, ce chapitre là, il est assez pénible, heureusement, il est court, mais pour la suite, il sera important...) le chapitre 4 est mieux... enfin, moi, je préfère le 4! bisous et à bientot!  
  
« Solitude »  
  
Le lendemain, la communauté reprit la route du Mordor. Mais après s'être aperçut que le passage vers le nord était surveillé par les espions de Saroumane, elle décida de passer par le col du mont Caradhras. Alors que les neuf membres essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans la neige en direction du col, il se passa un événement étrange qui resta gravé dans l'esprit de Legolas. Frodon fit une chute dans la neige et se blessa légèrement, si légèrement que même lui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Boromir fut tenté un moment de prendre l'anneau au jeune hobbit. Mais Legolas ne fit même pas attention à cela. En effet, de la blessure de Frodon s'écoulèrent trois gouttes de sang, qui marquèrent la neige de trois tâches écarlates. Cette vision submergea Legolas qui tomba à genoux devant cette apparition. Car ce n'étaient pas trois tâches rouges qu'il contemplait, mais le doux visage de sa bien-aimé. La teinte rougeâtre de ces trois petits points sur le blanc immaculé de la neige lui rappelaient les lèvres fines et sucrées de la jeune elfe. La blancheur éclatante du manteau hivernal se mariait à la pâleur de sa peau délicate et parfumée. Legolas ferma les yeux. Il revoyait toujours ces trois tâches vermeilles sur le linceul blanc de l'hiver, et le visage du seul véritable amour qu'il ait jamais connu. Soudain, sa pensée s'égara hors de cet endroit hostile pour se perdre quelque part, dans une des nombreuses forêts qui s'étendaient sur la terre du milieu. Son cœur errait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, se promenant sous les arbres dénudés, suivant une légère trace fraîche, laissée dans la pureté de la neige. Dans ce sanctuaire blanc il l'aperçut. Elle était là, Arwen, son étoile du soir. Des voix semblaient l'appeler au loin, des voix qu'il lui semblait ne plus connaître, des sons étrangers et éloignés. Il avait tout oublié, tout. Sa quête, sa peine, son désespoir. Il était bien, si bien là, auprès d'elle, égaré au plus profond de ses songes.  
  
« Legolas! ».   
  
C'était la voix forte et autoritaire de Gandalf. L'elfe sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait à une allure effrénée. Il avait été surpris. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soudain, une larme tel une perle argentée s'échappa de l'océan de mélancolie de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue, laissant derrière elle un sillon brûlant sur son visage déjà humide. Elle s'apprêtait à mourir au coin de ses lèvres quand machinalement, sa main essuya sa joue. Il pleurait de douloureux sanglots sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même s'en apercevoir. Une autre larme réussit à s'extraire de son regard assombrit par la noirceur de ses sentiments, et mourut à ses pieds.  
  
« Venez, mon ami »   
  
Lui dit alors Gandalf d'une voix emplie de tristesse et de compassion. Aragorn regardait le jeune elfe d'un air interrogateur. Comprenait-il ce qui ce passait? Legolas n'en savait rien, mais ils devaient tous repartir, leur quête devait être discrète et rapide, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il les retarde....   
  
« Veuillez sur lui Legolas, par pitié, ou par amour.... »   
  
Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête semblant le marquer comme autant de petits coups de fouet sur son âme, au plus profond de lui-même. A contrecœur, l'elfe se releva péniblement. La réalité pesait de nouveau lourd sur ses frêles épaules. Il ne savait combien de temps encore il devrait subir son lourd fardeau.   
  
« Au moins jusqu'à ce que ma tâches soit accomplit » se dit il.  
  
Il leva alors sa tête vers le ciel. Malgré sa vue perçante, il ne pouvait apercevoir la lueur des étoiles, atténuées par celle du soleil. Il sourit alors à Gandalf et la communauté reprit sa route. Pourtant, lorsqu'il quittèrent l'emplacement ou Legolas s'était arrêté, le prince de Mirkwood ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois sur le lieu de son rêve, jusqu'à ce que les gouttelettes de sang aient totalement disparues de sa vue. À ce moment là, il sentit véritablement tout espoir l'abandonner, et il comprenait maintenant la souffrance qu'il devrait endurer seul, cette douleur que l'on appelle « solitude »  
  
à suivre.....   
  
bon, alors maintenant, on clique sur le bouton en bas à gauche. 


	4. Le reflet d'un sanglot

Disclamer: les persos du seigneurs des anneaux ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
  
Gros merci à Aéléa pour avoir corrigé mes fauteuh d'ortografe... (lol)  
  
merci aussi aux reviewers!!!  
  
**Yoyi:** enfin un chapitre que tu n'a pas lut! lol! ça devrais t'amuser et te reppeler quelque chose. bon courage pour ta lecture! bisous!  
  
**Aéléa:** encore merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. c'est vrai que l'histoire des gouttes de sang sur la neige avec Legolas, c'est plus... attrayant (lol!) gros bisous et et encore merciii!

* * *

Le reflet d'un sanglot:  
  
La communauté avait trouvé refuge dans le domaine de la dame de Lorien, farouchement gardé par ses fidèles archers. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Legolas se détendit donc et s'approcha du lac de cette douce forêt. Elle lui rappelait Mirkwood, sa terre natale, l'endroit où il voudrait être en ce moment, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter... Mais son destin en avait décidé autrement.  
  
Pouvait t-il seulement espérer revoir ce doux royaume, escalader de nouveau les arbres de cette ravissante forêt, où s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche d'un pré pour admirer une fois encore les enchantements de la forêt noire, bercé par le souffle du vent? Legolas soupira. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela, il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait bien représenter, il avait tellement l'habitude de ces escapades dans cet endroit apaisant, qu'il ne pensait même pas à l'époque, qu'un jour, ils pourraient autant lui manquer, qu'un jour, ces moments de joie et d'insouciance pourraient disparaître. Ses pensées étaient assombries par la mort de Gandalf. Le jeune elfe ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il revoyait la chute du vieux magicien, dans le gouffre de la Moria, alors qu'il combattait vaillamment un balrog de Morgoth afin de permettre à la communauté de franchir le pont de Kazad-dûm. Mithrandir avait été un de ses amis de toujours, comme un second père pour lui. Il s'était pourtant senti incapable de pleurer. Elle lui avait enlevé même ce pouvoir, cette petite étoile redoutable. Aucune larme n'était assez douloureuse à présent pour traduire sa détresse. Il avait perdu tout espoir en même temps qu'il avait perdu la lumière de son étoile. Désormais, plus rien n'éclairait son cœur noirci par la peine, la peur, et l'ombre terrifiante de sa solitude.   
  
Sans cesse, il voyait son visage, sentait sa présence. Mais elle n'était pas là. Quand il se retournait, il ne voyait rien derrière lui, à part le silence, le vide, le froid... Ces mêmes sentiments qui s'emparaient de son cœur, semblant l'étouffer, peu à peu. Mais c'était si lent, si douloureux... à qui pouvait il demander de l'aide à présent? Aux Valars, aux autres étoiles? Non. Depuis longtemps déjà, ses yeux s'étaient détournés de la splendide lumière blanche d'Elendil pour aller se perdre discrètement dans le sombre manteau du rôdeur, à la recherche de l'Evenstar, la seule chose capable de lui apporter encore un peu de réconfort, mais aussi de lui faire sentir son désespoir et sa solitude. Elle lui manquait. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle? Rien que cette pensée lui semblait intolérable. Elle le condamnait à de terribles souffrances. En plus de devoir admettre qu'il la perdait, il devait aussi assumer la lourde tâche de protéger celui qu'elle aimait, vraiment. Mille fois il avait tremblé pour cet homme, mille fois il aurait été prêt à se sacrifier pour lui, ou plutôt pour un sourire d'Arwen. S'il mourait en veillant sur Aragorn, dénierait t-elle verser seulement une larme pour lui, une larme d'amour, une véritable larme de tristesse, et non une de ces larmes de pitié auxquelles il était désormais habitué? Il n'en voulait pas plus, il ne voulait pas la savoir malheureuse. Tel était le dilemme qui se posait à lui. Vivre auprès d'une étoile fanée, voilée par le nuage du regret un soir d'été, ou se contenter de savoir que quelque part, cette même étoile pourra éclairer son chemin, de sa lumière plus éblouissante que jamais, dans la nuit noire d'un hiver glacial auquel elle le condamne, si loin de lui. Un hiver qui, sans elle, serait plus froid et plus sombre qu'aucun autre sur cette immense terre du milieu.   
  
_« Oh Gandalf! Profond et le gouffre dans lequel vous êtes tombé, mais plus noir et plus vertigineux encore est le précipice de mon âme, où je tombe doucement, sans jamais pouvoir arrêter ma chute. Une chute éternelle, si lente, si longue... Que la lumière de votre sagesse me manque dans ces instants où j'aurais tellement besoin d'elle! Que la pâle lueur de votre bâton serait la bienvenue pour me guider une nouvelle fois, non pas dans les ténèbres de la Moria, mais dans ceux de mon esprit enflammé d'un sombre feu qui m'était encore étranger: la haine. Si vous saviez comme parfois j'ai envie de le tuer, lui que je dois protéger, lui qui est non seulement mon compagnon d'arme, mais aussi mon ami.... »_  
  
Legolas soupira alors, et s'adossa à un arbre, sentant la fatigue s'emparer peu à peu de son frêle corps. Il ferma les yeux et s'égara dans le dédale de ses pensées si confuses et si douloureuses.  
  
Il ne sentit même pas la présence d'une femme se rapprochant discrètement de lui. Ses pas glissaient sans bruit sur l'herbe fraîche de la Lothlorien. Elle se déplaçait silencieusement, telle une ombre furtive. Quand elle fut près du jeune elfe, elle posa une main de porcelaine sur son visage et lui releva doucement la tête, ce qui le fit sursauter:   
  
_« Legolas, venez »_, lui dit-elle en souriant.   
  
Le jeune elfe lui rendit timidement son sourire et s'inclina devant la dame de Lorien. Il se releva précipitamment, honteux d'avoir été ainsi surpris. Galadriel le fixait de ses yeux bleus, un air bienveillant planant sur son visage. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du prince pour l'encourager à le suivre. Elle paraissait soucieuse, et Legolas se doutait qu'il était la raison de tous ses tourments. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans son domaine, la Dame Blanche avait essayait de lire dans leurs esprits, mais elle s'était heurtée à une barrière infranchissable quand elle avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur sa relation avec Arwen. Il s'était battit un mur si insurmontable qu'il faisait de l'ombre à toutes ses autres pensées. Bientôt, les deux elfes atteignirent une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci se dressait un petit pilier sur lequel était posé une étrange coupelle d'où sortait un léger nuage de vapeur d'eau. Le miroir de Galadriel. Berceau de toutes les espérances, et de toutes les peurs. Il s'arrêta. La fumait montrait qu'il avait dû servir peu de temps auparavant. Frodon. Elle avait dut le convoquer et lui faire mirer le terrible avenir qu'il lui était destiné. Il aurait sûrement besoin de réconfort. La voix gentiment autoritaire de la Dame rappela l'archer à l'ordre.   
  
_« Legolas, c'est de vous, dont j'aimerais que nous parlions ».   
_  
Son ton était remplit d'affection. Elle regardait le prince de Mirkwood, tandis qu'elle remplissait sa cruche de l'eau claire et limpide de la fontaine. Le jeune elfe semblait intimidé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Arwen. La pureté et la limpidité de cette eau lui rappelait son doux regard. Il se remémora un vieux proverbe elfique qu'il avait appris étant jeune:   
  
_« Le regard est le reflet de l'âme ».   
  
« Comme la vôtre doit être pure et belle, dame d'Imladris! »_ Pensa t-il alors.  
  
Legolas réfléchit un instant. Si ce proverbe était vrai, il comprenait ce qui voilait les yeux de Galadriel: le sien ne devait être plus que le reflet d'un sanglot, de la larme inconsolable qu'il était devenu par elle, pour elle... Mais perspicace était la Dame de la Lorien. Elle perçut les tristes pensées de Legolas. Elle se rapprocha de la coupelle où elle versa l'eau. Le chant mélodieux de celle-ci sortit Legolas de sa rêverie. Galadriel se retira légèrement, et abaissant ses yeux vers la surface plane de son _« miroir »_, elle encouragea le jeune elfe à s'avancer et à regarder le reflet de l'eau. Legolas appréhendait ce terrible moment. Il jeta un regard craintif à la Dame de Lorien, puis se pencha sur la coupelle. Bientôt, son pâle reflet laissa place à une étrange vision. Il entendait un cri, semblable à une plainte. Un grand oiseau blanc aux yeux de saphirs s'envolait au loin. Puis le miroir fut remplit de milliers de plumes, qui peu à peu se coloraient de la couleur vermeille du sang. Le vent semblait les emporter, et lorsqu'elles furent toutes dispersées, une églantine apparut devant lui, et se fana devant ses yeux emplis de peur, et d'étonnement. La surface de l'eau redevint enfin calme, et Legolas releva son doux visage.   
  
« Je ne comprends pas, murmura t-il, l'oiseau, les plumes, cette églantine qui se fane... le sang... je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce que ?... »  
  
L'elfe s'interrompit. Ses paroles semblaient avoir blessé la Dame de Lotlhorien qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. Elle posa son triste regard sur le jeune prince et lui répondit:  
  
_« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il s'agit là de votre propre mort. Legolas Greenleaf, tôt ou tard, il vous faudra faire un choix, et puissiez-vous faire le bon, afin de vous éviter un destin si tragique. »_  
  
Legolas ne répondit pas. Il fixait de ses yeux bleus le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui, et soupira. Il souffrait. Ainsi donc, tel était son destin. Il était arrivé à la croisé des chemins. Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver son étoile pour qu'elle puisse le guider. D'une voix calme et posée, témoin d'une grande sagesse, il se contenta de chuchoter:  
  
_« Voyez-vous, Dame blanche, comme les étoiles sont belles et resplendissantes, lorsqu'on les regarde? Mais si on cherche à les atteindre, si on essaie de les cueillir, elles nous brûlent. Nos yeux ne peuvent en effet supporter la clarté de leur lueur si pure, et sont anéantis. Notre cœur se consume devant elles. Et si on tente donc de s'approcher trop près de l'une d'entre elles, elle nous condamne à ne jamais plus les contempler. » _  
  
Il se retourna vers son hôte et continua d'une voix emplit de désespoir et de lassitude:   
  
_« Mon destin à moi est dans les mains d'une de ces cruelles étoiles, à mes yeux celle qui resplendit le plus. C'est elle qui guidera mon chemin, éternellement. Mais je pense l'avoir trop longtemps admirée, et il me semble aujourd'hui qu'elle veuille se venger, en me brûlant les ailes qu'elle m'avait elle même donné. Qu'importe, c'est mon étoile et je l'aime, et je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Je ne voudrais surtout pas la voir s'éteindre._  
  
_Les étoiles sont comme ça, elles ne laissent s'approcher impunément d'elles que celui qui sait les séduire. Et capturer le cœur d'une étoile n'ait pas chose aisée. On croit l'avoir, le posséder puis, elle s'envole loin de vous à jamais. Mais elle ne s'enfuit pas s'en s'être auparavant assurer de vous avoir enchaîné à l'aide d'un minuscule fil d'or, que vous pensez ne pas pouvoir détruire. Mais très vite, vous vous rendez compte que vous pourriez le briser d'un geste, et que si vous ne le faites pas, c'est uniquement parce que vous ne voulez pas le faire! Vous n'avez plus de volonté, et vous devenez votre propre bourreau. Et quelque part dans le ciel, votre petite étoile se rit du mauvais tour qu'elle vous à joué. Mais quand vous la sentez triste, seule, désespérée, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la rassurer. Vous êtes son esclave, mais vous êtes heureux de l'être, si elle vous laisse la contempler ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Pour elle, vous feriez tout. _  
  
_Mourir n'est que l'une des nombreuses épreuves qu'elle peut vous imposer. Mais mourir pour un de ses sourires, ce n'est pas mourir, c'est accomplir le but de sa vie.   
  
Mais qu'importe tout cela, moi, à mon étoile, je lui ai fait une promesse, et je la respecterais, quelque en soit le prix. » _  
  
Ainsi parla Legolas, fils de Thranduil.   
  
La Dame blanche ferma les yeux. Il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de convaincre le jeune prince. Malgré son jeune âge pour un elfe, une grande sagesse brillait dans ses yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulut qu'il renonce, mais elle comprit que jamais, il n'abandonnerait. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire face à cet elfe si sage et si déraisonné fut de murmurer:  
  
_« Ainsi, vous avez déjà fait votre choix »  
_  
Legolas s'inclina profondément devant son aînée, et se retira. Lorsqu'il eut disparut de sa vue, Galadriel laissa librement ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sa douleur pour le jeune prince était telle qu'elle laissa la cruche d'eau tombée à ses pieds. Elle se brisa et laissa l'eau se répandre sur le tapis vert de la Lorien, et la Dame s'écroula, pleurant sur les souffrances de Legolas, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau pure de la fontaine.   
  
Le lendemain la communauté se prépara au départ. Galadriel offrit à chacun d'eux un présent. Elle donna à Legolas un arc et s'amusa un instant à le voir tendre sa nouvelle arme avec le visage d'un enfant qui découvre son premier jouet. Il semblait si jeune, si insouciant, si plein de vie... Il était loin de l'elfe grave et triste à qui elle avait annoncé sa mort quelques heures plus tôt. Legolas perçut le regard attristé de la Dame de Lorien et lui sourit. Ainsi donc, c'était comme cela, qu'il réussissait à continuer à se battre... Au fond de son cœur, Galadriel espérait qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Aragorn et lui rappela son amour pour Arwen. Il ne savait probablement pas ce que cela signifiait, et ce qu'il lui en coûterait... Legolas ne lui en parlerait pas. Il était beaucoup trop fier. Elle sentit cependant la force de l'amour qu'éprouvait le rôdeur pour sa petite fille. Il désirait la voir partir vers les terres immortelles, au côté de son peuple, ce qu'elle ne ferait probablement pas.   
  
_« Ce choix lui appartient »_ répondit la dame d'une voix mystérieuse.   
  
Elle offrit à Frodon le cadeau qu'elle avait à l'origine destiné à Legolas, mais qui maintenant lui serait inutile. Elle lui donna la lumière d'Eärendil.   
  
_« Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres où toutes les autres seront éteintes... » _  
  
Elle le savait désormais, Eärendil ne pourrait jamais plus éclairer la route du jeune elfe, car à présent seule une petite étoile guidait ses pas. Et paradoxalement, plus il s'en approchait, plus sa lueur semblait diminuer. Tout comme son espoir de le revoir en vie à la fin de cette quête. Inexorablement, elle le conduisait vers un gouffre noir, insondable, le menant par des chemins périlleux ou chacun de ces pas pourrait être le dernier, pour finalement le mener à quoi, si ce n'est à une mort plus atroce encore que celle qui pourrait l'attendre derrière chaque virage de sa route.   
  
Elle finit ensuite par s'adresser au nain. Legolas avait tendance à s'acharner sur lui depuis qu'il se connaissait. Toutes ses peines, toutes ses rancœurs il les passait sur lui afin de protéger le rôdeur de ses colères. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir pour le remercier de sa présence au côté de Legolas. Depuis le début, le nain, quoique bougon et quelque peu rustre s'était aperçu de la peine de l'elfe. Et bien qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas de remettre quelque fois Legolas à sa place, il supportait en général assez bien ses sarcasmes, comprenant l'agressivité du jeune elfe. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le nain se prenait de plus en plus d'affection pour ce petit être frêle et malheureux qui s'acharnait sur lui, car il était la seule personne sur qui il puisse librement passer son courroux, puisque depuis toujours, les nains et les elfes n'entretenaient pas des rapports très... amicaux. Elle admirait le nain pour son endurance à la frustration de Legolas. Et elle savait que le plus grand cadeau que Legolas pourrait lui faire, c'était de lui donner son amitié. Et c'était sans doute le seul présent que le nain accepterait de sa part. Mais elle voulait faire un geste envers cet être disgracieux et râleur, mais si noble et attentionné. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui donner, et la réponse de Gimli la surpris grandement. Il lui demanda en effet un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée, et en riant, elle lui en offrit trois...   
  
Les barques quittèrent les rivages de la Lorien et suivirent le cours du fleuve. Legolas fixait d'un œil distrait les proues des petites embarcations, en forme de cygnes. Et malgré leur adversité, le nain ne put s'empêcher de raconter à cet _« idiot d'elfe »_ ce que Galadriel lui avait offert. Alors le jeune prince comprit qu'il était temps de cesser de s'enrager continuellement sur ce pauvre nain poète au cœur aussi brisé que le sien à présent. Il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule vigoureuse de son ami et lui chuchota doucement, un sourire triste aux lèvres:  
  
_« Alors, vous aussi vous partagez ma peine, mon ami... » _  
  
Gimli sourit, enfin le jeune elfe lui offrait son amitié. Et pour la première fois, le nain et l'elfe rirent ensemble, ce qui surpris toute la communauté qui se retourna vivement, se demandant qu'elle était la cause de cette hilarité. Aragorn lança un regard interrogateur à Legolas qui lui répondit par un sourire complice. Puis, il prit un air taquin que le rôdeur ne lui connaissait pas et d'un mouvement vif... fit basculer le nain par dessus bord! Gimli ne put plus se retenir et insulta l'elfe de tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, n'oubliant surtout pas de les ponctuer régulièrement _« D'idiot_ _d'elfe »_. Lorsque le nain se fut un peu calmer, Legolas retourna le chercher et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à remonter. Le nain lui répondit alors avec un sourire malicieux:   
  
_«Ne jamais cracher sur une main ouverte qui vous ait tendu, mon ami!» _  
  
L'elfe hissa difficilement le nain à bord qui ne manqua pas de l'éclabousser au passage. Lorsqu'il fut dans la barque, il éternua bruyamment. L'elfe gloussa discrètement dans son dos. Mais le nain l'entendit et hurla de sa voix sonore:   
  
_« Idiot d'elfe ! »_  
  
Et toute la communauté éclata de rire. Sur le bord du fleuve, seul Frodon aperçut la silhouette encapuchonnée de Galadriel leur adressant un dernier adieu. Elle rit du jeu qui naissait entre Legolas et Gimli. Qui sait, peut-être que le nain réussirait à sauver le jeune elfe des bras de Mandos... Un nouvel espoir renaissait, dans cette quête désespérée. Et ainsi, de deux grands malheurs naquît un profonde et puissante amitié, qui semblait être comme lueur d'espoir, une autre étoile qui pourrait guider le jeune elfe et lui permettre de survivre à sa plus grande ennemie...

* * *

fin du chapitre 4! laissez moi une review svp!!!!! 


	5. Le chant des mouettes

Disclamer: perso de tolkien toujours pas à moi! j'ai téléphoner à ceux qui ont les droits, mais ils me les ont pas donné (snif!)  
  
genre: Drame/tragédie/deathfic(heu... mais juste un peu! sourire innocent)/ larmoyant/dépréssif... mais bon, ça, se sera peut-être un peu plus tard!  
  
_couple_: bon, tout le monde le sait maitenant Legolas/arwen, Aragorn/ Arwen...  
  
voilou!  
  
alors merci à tous mes reviewers! j'aime toujours autant les reviews! j'en raffole c'est ma passion alors laissez-moi en! c'est motivant, et vos conseil peuvent m'être utiles! promis je les écouterais!   
  
cas par cas:   
  
_**moon cat 22:**_ l'état de legolas ne decrait qu'empirer avec le temps (sourire sadik...) je suis contente que ça t'es ému. j'ai plutot tendance à m'acharner sur ce perso dans cette fic. je ne sais pas si elle est bien, mais j'espère que tu aimeras. alors voilà la suite, mais ce n'est pas fini! reste encore des chapitre! seulement je tarderais peutêtre un peu plus à les mettre, parce que j'écris de fic à la fois (et je dois avouer que je m'en sort pas trop.... lol) mais j'essaierais de faire au moin une maj tout les 10 jours grand maximum! en tous cas, si tu est sensible, tu devrais continuer à souffrir. mais tu verras, c'est vraiment du sadisme pur! même moi je le prends en pitié en me relisant... j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, surtout dans la suite. tu mes dirais ce que tu en penses! bisous!  
  
**_yoyi:_** hé oui! un chapitre inconnu! t'as reconnu le passage, dis?! contente qui tu m'es reviewé! alors, liste de tous ce qui a à remarqué:  
  
-le motif du rouge et du blanc (prédestination)  
  
-les étoiles.  
  
-la maladie de legolas  
  
-les mouettes.  
  
et pour le chapitre avant  
  
-l'églatine  
  
-la vision  
  
-le rouge  
  
-le cygne aux yeux bleu.  
  
-les proue en forme de cygne  
  
et heu, c'est à peu près tout je crois! à non! les étoiles, encore!!! voilou! bonne lecture!  
  
_**aelea Wo0d:**_ salut! merci pour tes corrections même si celui tu ne l'as pas corrigé! je l'ai publié parce que je ne savais pas si tu pourrais le corriger. envoie moi un mail dès que tu est dispo! merci bcp pour tes reviews! tu m'encourage vraiment! j'ai hate de savoir ce que tu pense de ce chapitre. il ne fais pas bcp avancer l'intrrigue, mais la fin arrive. bientôt, j'aurais fini de te harceler avec cette histoire! tu vas voir, là aussi! vive la peine! lol! je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais en ce moment je m'acharne! lol! gros bisous et   
  
vouloi! ça commence! et toujours aussi nulle en orthographe! pas ma fautes, c'est naturel!  
_****_**Le chant des mouettes.**  
  
La guerre était à présent finie. Les hommes avaient peu à peu repris espoir, et redresser la tête. Beaucoup de sang s'était écoulé, beaucoup trop de souffrances avaient souillées la terres du milieu, mais les hommes s'en remettraient. Déjà, une lueur brillait au loin, comme un phare dans la nuit noire pour guider ce peuple qui peu à peu, renaissait.   
  
_« Estel ». _  
  
Maintenant, tout était terminé. Aragorn, l'ancien rôdeur du Nord, allait être sacré roi, la communauté sera dissoute.... Et il lui faudrait décider du destin d'Arwen. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce jour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà, ils étaient arrivés à la fin de toutes choses, la mal avait été définitivement vaincu, et il avait accompli sa mission: Aragorn vivait toujours, il avait su veiller sur lui. Mais maintenant il le savait, c'était inévitable. L'étoile du soir ne devait pas s'éteindre, et elle ne s'éteindrait pas. Grâce à elle, il avait survécut. Toujours son regard se portait vers l'ouest, vers Fondcombe, vers elle. Elle avait été sa force, sa raison de vivre, d'espérer, de lutter. Dehors, il entendait Gimli le maudire d'être aussi long pour se préparer, non sans se servir de ce prétexte pour s'en prendre à tous les elfes de toutes les régions possibles et inimaginables. Legolas ne put réprimé un petit rire. Il sortit enfin de la pièce, et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air bougon du nain.   
  
_« Ah! Enfin! Les elfes! » s'écria Gimli d'un ton réprobateur et grincheux à la vu de son ami. « plus d'une heure pour enfiler une petite tunique banche et un pantalon! Jamais vu ça! Nous les nains.... » _  
  
Legolas sourit à son ami mais son regard s'assombrit. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Arwen, et avait tellement pleuré qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Gimli remarqua alors la mine défaite de son ami. Il cessa alors ses railleries. Il commençait à bien le connaître, son « idiot d'elfe » , il savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa une de ses grosses mains sur le bras du jeune prince. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. À travers le pâle tissu de sa chemise, il pouvait sentir un froid glacial émaner de la peau du jeune elfe. Legolas frissonna au contact de cette main réconfortante et chaleureuse et sourit au nain d'un air taquin.  
  
_« Dame Galadriel sera sûrement là, ce soir... »_  
  
Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, et semblait avoir réussit. Gimli répondit en effet d'un air entendu:  
_  
« Allons-y maître elfe! Je n'aimerais pas faire attendre une Dame comme elle! »  
_  
Et sur ces mots le nain partit comme une flèche en direction de la grande salle.   
  
«_ Un véritable sprinter. »_ Pensa alors Legolas en se lançant à la poursuite de son ami.  
  
Il courait dans les couloirs sombres de la cité quand soudain, il se figea. Il entendit le son d'un cor résonnait aux portes de la ville. Le cor d'Imaldris. Ses yeux se voilèrent, sa vue se brouilla. Secrètement, jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait espérer qu'elle ne viendrait pas les rejoindre, qu'elle le choisirait, lui. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait pas la revoir. L'image de son visage attristé à leur départ hantait encore son esprit si tourmenté. Il ne voulais surtout pas se perdre une nouvelle fois encore dans ses yeux de lagon, se noyait dans cet océan de tristesse et de mélancolie. Elle allait souffrir en le revoyant. Il le savait, et ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne pourrait l'éviter. Il ne pourrait pas non plus supporter de voir son doux visage assombrit par la peine, et la pitié. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, il gardait au fond de son cœur l'espoir fou qu'elle était venue le rejoindre.... Lui. Et ce sentiment le rendait fou, étant une preuve de sa faiblesse, lui montrant combien il était.... Pitoyable. Non, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il ne voulait de la pitié de la part de personne. Il s'avança à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants et croisa le regard d'Elrond. Son cœur se serra. Il posa des yeux compatissants sur le jeune prince de Mirkwood, c'était maintenant à lui de décider. Derrière le seigneur d'Ilmadris, il aperçut deux petites tâches, couleur de ciel. Arwen se tenait là, le regard apeuré. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et caressa les courbes de son visage. Elrond fit signe aux autres elfes de laisser les deux amants seuls. Arwen leva une main timide vers la joue de Legolas. Les yeux du prince étaient remplis de larmes amères qui les rendaient brillants, et conféraient à l'elfe un aspect fiévreux. Au contact de la main douce et froide d'Arwen, il frémit. Elle avait donc accepter de perdre son immortalité. Legolas ferma timidement les yeux. Il avait peur, il était terroriser à l'idée que sa petite étoile du soir puisse s'enfuir loin, si loin de lui... Arwen contemplait le visage douloureux du guerrier. Il était semblable à un enfant malade, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais comment lui faire comprendre?   
  
_« Legolas, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous me demander de rester au près de vous, je n'en ai pas le droit.... »_ Lui murmura t-elle, tout en priant de toute ses forces pour qu'il ne fasse pas un tel vœu.   
  
Legolas posa sa main sur celle de sa bien-aimée. Mais un regard sur la belle princesse qui se tenait devant lui lui fit savoir qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision... Et lui aussi. Il lui sourit. Après tout, avait t-il un jour eut véritablement un choix à faire? Il aimait trop l'étoile du soir pour la voir s'éteindre à jamais dans ses bras. Elle le savait. Une larme roula sur la joue du prince. Son regard sombre, dénué d'espoir, semblait à des lieux de là. Il caressait machinalement les contours du visages de celle qu'il aimait, de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais. Puis, il se ressaisit vivement. Il voulait savoir, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Arwen.  
_  
« Arwen, dites-moi sincèrement, pour qui votre cœur bat »_  
_  
« Vous le savez déjà »_ lui répondit t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.   
  
Elle avait baissé la tête, n'osant affronter son regard. Elle pleurait. Legolas posa délicatement sa mais sous son menton et lui releva doucement la tête. Il voulait plonger ses yeux dans les siens, une dernière fois, et peut-être s'y noyé, ne plus jamais sortir de ce regard profond et troublant qu'il avait tant aimé. Il laissa ses doigts fins et agiles courir sur les courbes de ses joues et de ses yeux pour les laissaient mourir sur les contours de ses lèvres. La peau d'Arwen était si froide. Il tressaillit. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. Arwen comprit. Elle laissa un sanglot rouler sur sa joue et se jeta au cou de Legolas. Elle déposa alors un baiser sur la bouche du jeune prince. Le contact des lèvres de sa bien-aimée le fit frissonner. Elle ne s'en apercevait sûrement pas, mais c'était la pire torture qu'elle pouvait lui infliger. Ce baiser semblait peu à peu aspirer les dernières lueurs de vie et d'espoirs qu'il possédait. Au fond, l'avait-elle jamais vraiment aimé?. Legolas s'enivra une dernière fois de son parfum, caressant d'une main tremblante ses longs cheveux soyeux. Ses lèvres douces et sucrées se séparèrent bientôt des siennes, ne lui laissant qu'un goût amère de défaite dans l'âme. Ce fut pour lui une déchirure. Son cœur souffrait, s'arrachant de sa poitrine. Il fit des efforts surhumains pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa souffrance... Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée de lui, il sentit son regard de velours qui le fixait. Il lui sourit, tristement, au bord des larmes. Mourir, voici le seul désir qu'il lui était à présent permit d'avoir. L'idée d'une vie sans elle lui semblait insupportable, son accomplissement, lui, était une épreuve insurmontable. Mourir.... S'étendre à ses pieds, pour ne plus jamais se relever. Laisser aller son dernier soupir avec sa dernière larme, en écoutant inlassablement les pleurs des mouettes sur le rivage.... Ces même mouettes qui l'appelleraient sans cesse, cherchant désespérément à guider son âme errante vers le pays d'Aman. Cette âme qui refuserait le repos pour pouvoir sentir éternellement la pâle chaleur des étoiles sur son corps. Mourir, errer, et se désespérer. Tel était son destin. Soudain, la voix de la jeune fille le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées.   
  
_« Legolas, promettez-moi de ne pas..... »_  
_  
« Je vous le promets. » _Coupa l'elfe dans un soupir en posant délicatement un pâle doigt sur les lèvres fines et rouge de sa petite étoile.  
  
Ainsi, elle n'en avait jamais assez. Même son ultime désir, elle prenait plaisir à le lui arracher, avec son si air innocent et sa voix si douce.... Après l'avoir condamné à de terribles souffrances, elle voulait le torturer éternellement. Elle lui ôter la seule issue qu'il lui restait.... Il était comme un oiseau prit au piège, enfermé dans une cage doré, dont les chants ne peuvent plus émouvoir personne et réduit au silence à jamais. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on vienne enfin s'emparer de son dernier souffle de vie. Il ne pouvait même plus renoncer à son immortalité, mais il pourrait.... Il s'interrompit. Des applaudissement et des cris de joie semblaient provenir de la tour d'Ectelion. Il était temps. Il prit alors la main de la jeune fille et chuchota d'une voix tremblotante:   
_  
« Promettez-moi seulement de ne pas m'oublier, cela devrait être une consolation suffisante pour espérer et survivre sans vous... »  
  
« Je vous le promet Legolas, je n'oublierez jamais le jeune prince qui m'a donné mon tout premier baiser... »_  
  
Douloureux souvenir. Il lui faisait si mal. Se le remémorer le torturer, car à présent il savait que jamais plus il ne connaîtrait ce sentiment, jamais plus il n'aimerait qui que ce soit. Son cœur et son âme était à présent fermer à cette chose qu'on appelle « amour ». Les elfes ne peuvent aimer sincèrement qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, et si Arwen était à présent capable d'aimer Aragorn a en mourir, c'est qu'elle n'avait éprouver pour lui qu'une tendresse meurtrière.  
  
Arwen et lui rejoignirent alors les autres elfes. Legolas prit les devant pour les conduire vers Elessar, afin de présenter leur respect au nouveau roi des hommes. Lorsqu'il passa devant Arwen, il l'entendit lui murmurer un timide merci. Il se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Aragorn se tenait là, saluant un à un chacun de ses amis. Son cœur se serra quand il s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait plus de doute maintenant. Il saurait s'occuper d'Arwen. L'ancien rôdeur posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Legolas s'empressa de répondre à l'étreinte du nouveau roi en posant sa main sur la sienne, oubliant ainsi qu'il révélait son terrible secret. La main de l'elfe était froide, glacée, témoin de l'hiver qui s'abattait sur lui. Plus aucune lueur de vie ne semblait habité son corps. Il était plus froid qu'Arwen, comme s'il avait renonce à vivre, comme si pour lui tout était fini. Cependant, Aragorn pouvait encore voir dans ses yeux la flamme de vie qui animaient les elfes, vacillante et faible, prête à s'éteindre. Aragorn posa un regard attristé sur lui. La vie des eldars menaçaient à tous moments de l'abandonnait, mais pourquoi? Arwen avait renoncé à son immortalité pour lui, mais de ce fait elle avait gardé un semblant d'espoir au fond de son cœur. Pour Legolas, c'était différent. Tout forme d'espérances semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il semblait mourant, et à vrai dire il se mourraient, peu à peu. Aragorn fixa l'elfe attentivement et frissonna. Il mourrait... de chagrin. Aragorn posa une seconde main sur l'épaule gauche de son ami:  
_  
« Non, Legolas, non... Pourquoi, pourquoi faites vous cela, pour qui? » _Demande t-il d'une voix remplit d'anxiété.   
  
Legolas baissa alors timidement la tête, détournant le regard et murmura d'une voix dénué de toute émotion:   
_  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi mon ami, ce n'est rien. Prenez soin d'elle comme du plus précieux des trésors... Offrez lui tous ce que je ne peux lui donner, je vous en prie Elessar, ne l'abandonnez jamais, ne la faites jamais souffrir. »   
_  
Aragorn ne comprenait pas vraiment les paroles de son ami. Il s'apprêter à lui répondre quand l'elfe lui fit un léger signe de tête sur la droite. Aragorn déporta alors son regard et il la vit. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Il la pensait partis vers les terres immortelles avec celui qu'elle aurait dû épouser, avec l'elfe qu'elle avait abandonner pour lui mais...  
  
Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de Legolas. Ainsi donc, il était en train de tuer l'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Cet elfe à qui elle avait refuser son cœur pour le lui offrir, c'était donc lui. Pourtant, il n'avait cessé de veillé sur lui durant tout leur périple, du froid du col de Caradras à la chaleur des batailles, il avait été là, à ses côtés, tel un ange gardien. Mais voilà, maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de lui, et le rôdeur se sentait terriblement coupable de ses peines, comme s'il le poignardait dans son dos. C'était donc Arwen, la jeune elfe qu'il avait tant aimé, et dont il lui avait parler, dans les bois de Fangorn, avec tant d'amour. Mais elle était rentrer pour lui, elle avait renoncer à partir avec les siens vers les terres immortelles, et de ce fait elle avait renoncer à l'amour de Legolas.   
  
Mais tout l'amour qu'éprouvait Aragorn pour la jeune fille semblait bien pâle en comparaison de la passion du prince mourant qui se tenait devant lui. Aragorn se retourna alors vers Legolas. Il lui souriait, et semblait heureux. Les deux personnes qu'ils aimait le plus au monde seraient désormais réunies. Il regrettait seulement qu'Aragorn ait découvert son secret. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu faire de la peine ou donner des remords à son compagnon. Aragorn le regardait, attendrit. Jamais il n'aurait cru un homme, ou un elfe capable de faire un tel sacrifice, de tout abandonner, jusqu'à son amour, par amour. Lorsque Arwen se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard. Il lui semblait que le poignard qu'elle avait planté au fond de son cœur s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans sa poitrine. Il eut envie de crier, de pleurer mais il ne put que sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu Arwen si épanouit et Aragorn si heureux.   
  
Il se retourna alors et s'éloigna discrètement de la fête, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à y participer. Lorsqu'il fut loin du tumulte de la cérémonie, il s'écroula et laissa sa rage et sa souffrance s'exprimer enfin librement. L'archer ramena ses longues jambes fines contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Enfin, il pouvait se laisser aller. Il était seul, et il le serait désormais toujours. Mais quelques minutes après une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et il croisa un regard triste et compatissant qui venait démentir ses dernières paroles. Debout à ses côtés se tenait Gimli le nain, son seul véritable ami maintenant. Il attira contre lui le jeune elfe qui se blottit contre sa poitrine en sanglotant silencieusement et douloureusement. Son corps secoué régulièrement de spasmes violents témoignait de sa souffrance. Ainsi, voici donc le destin qu'il devait accomplir. Toute sa vie, le jeune prince souffrirait en silence, et garderait sa douleur secrète, enfouie au plus profond de son âme, comme un lourd fardeau. Legolas entendit alors résonner les cris de la foule qui célébrait les jeunes mariés.   
  
Voilà, c'était fini. Plus aucun espoir ne lui était désormais permis. Dans le petit bois ou il se trouvait, Legolas comprit alors les paroles de Galadriel car son cœur ne trouverais plus jamais le repos. Les feuilles sombres des arbres l'empêchaient de contempler les étoiles naissantes à la fin du jour, au moins une dernière fois. Le crépuscule tombait sur le ciel, le colorant d'une teinte écarlate. Seule la lumière blanche du soleil résistait encore. Mais elle ne tarda pas à disparaître, emportant avec elle les dernières espérances de Legolas. Tel fut le crépuscule de Legolas Greenleaf, l'elfe des bois qui s'était condamné à une souffrance éternelle, et à une nuit sans fin. Comment pourrait-il revivre à nouveau? Lever une fois encore son doux regard vers les étoiles? Comment pourrait il à nouveau sourire sincèrement? Il avait offert tout cela à une étoile filante, et elle avait emporté avec elle sa vie, ses rêves, et son dernier sourire, en même temps qu'elle s'emparait de son cœur. Oui, tout était fini. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage. Le vent d'ouest essayait dans un ultime effort de consoler son ami, apportant avec lui le dernier chant des mouettes sur le rivage. Le seul chant que Legolas Greenleaf, l'enfant des bois, entendrait désormais. Ces cris plaintifs résonneront à jamais en lui comme l'appel éternel de la mer vers un autre monde, ou il pourrait enfin espérer un jour s'étendre et se reposer.... Et ne plus jamais se relever. Mais il avait promis... Ne pas mourir, non, ne pas mourir...  
  
et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review! même toute petite! siouplait! petit bouton en bas à gauche... siouplait... 


	6. La mort d'une étoile

disclamer: les perso appartiennent toujours à J.R.R Tolkien. (à pas réussi à avoir les droits d'auteurs, snif!)  
  
merci à tous les reviewers! et plus particulièrement à Aéléa, qui a le courage de corriger mes fics! merci Aéléa!!! gros bisous!  
  
cas par cas:  
  
bugs: je suis contente que ça te plaise! la suite donc, même si je sais que à, j'ai été un peu longue! l'hisytoire est bientôt finie, et la fin tounrne un peu au sadisme pur. (relis ses notes et ricane) merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!  
  
yoyi: merki!!!! voilou la suite! j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le chapitre précèdent. mais toi qui aime tout ce qui est larmoyant.... grosz bisous mong grand et a bientot!  
  
Aéléa: un grand merci pour les corresction. pourvu qu'Arwen remonte un peu dans ton estime!! lol! bientôt la fin. c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre!!! mais je serais peut-être un peu plus longue pour mettre la suite. mais les chapitres devraient être plus longs!!! je te fais de gros bisous et a bientôt!   
  
aureliebloom: j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!! toujours aussi triste! lol! pauvre legolas, il va encore souffrir! lol! merci pour ta review et bon courage pour la lecture:  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!!!  
  
La mort d'une étoile.  
  
Après le mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, Legolas resta quelques temps encore en terre du milieu. Avec Gimli, il entreprit divers voyages, certains périlleux, d'autres merveilleux, comme pour dire adieu à ces terres qui l'avaient vu naître. Car il le savait, cette errance ne servait qu'à retarder l'échéance fatale de son départ. Dans peu de temps il devrait quitter ce monde où il avait vécu, pour partir vers l'inconnu et voguer vers le pays d'Aman. Chaque jour, l'appel de la mer se faisait plus insistant dans le cœur de l'elfe, et il ne pourrait bientôt plus y résister... Mais ses voyages cachaient une autre réalité. Secrètement, il espérait y trouver un moyen de guérir de sa séparation avec la reine du Gondor. Mais son âme restait étrangement prisonnière dans le lagon de ses yeux. Il avait souhaité s'y plonger une dernière fois, et il s'y était noyé. Il était perdu au fond de ce regard, et il ne pouvait désormais plus en sortir. Prisonnier, lui, l'elfe libre des bois, le frère du vent, lui qui n'avait jamais été capturé... Prisonnier volontaire de la lumière d'une minuscule étoile, qui ne voulait même pas de lui... Sa peine et sa douleur ne guériront jamais vraiment. Bien au contraire, si elles semblaient disparaître avec le temps, ce n'était que pour s'enraciner plus profondément dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, là-bas, à l'ouest, mais il était accroché à cette terre comme un naufragé à son rocher. De nombreux membres de la  
Communauté moururent. Il ne put même pas pleurer ses amis, tant sa souffrance était grande. Elle lui avait voler jusqu'à sa dernière larme cette cruelle étoile du soir. Désormais, tous ces décès le terrifiaient, car chacun d'entre eux le rapprocher du moment ou ce serait à Aragon de partir, emportant avec lui celle pour qui il avait toujours vécu. Legolas, comme tous les elfes, ne souffrait pas des affres de la mortalité, mais sa terreur n'en était que plus grande, car il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait réellement à la mort de l'humain.  
  
Néanmoins, le moment tant redouté arriva. Aragon faiblit, et l'ombre de la mort commençait à planer au-dessus de lui. Legolas ne trouva pas en lui le courage de lui rendre un dernier hommage, et de revoir sa bien-aimée. Il s'enfuit vers les terres immortelles avec Gimli, cherchant désespérément à se mentir sur le sort d'Arwen et d'Aragorn. Il s'installa en effet sur le rivage, attendant patiemment qu'ils viennent les rejoindre. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. Jamais Legolas ne les revit, eux qu'il aimait tellement.  
  
Le tour d'Aragorn vint enfin. Le premier mars 1541. Il choisit de s'éteindre un matin, malgré les supplications d'Arwen, de cette jeune elfe qui désirait encore vivre, voir le soleil se lever, sentir le vent d'ouest sur son visage. L'ouest... c'est si loin, L'ouest... Elle repensa alors à Legolas. Il avait dû partir maintenant, peut-être même l'avait-il déjà oublié, là-bas, si loin, de l'autre côté de l'océan... Elle ressentait à présent toute l'amertume de son choix, car elle n'était pas encore lassé de la vie, et sa condition mortelle pesait lourd sur ses frêles épaules, mais elle devait tout de même l'assumer. Elle ne pourrait cependant pas partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu tout ce qu'elle avait acquis durant sa vie.   
  
La mort d'Aragorn emportait avec elle l'amour de celui-ci. Et il ne lui restait désormais plus rien. Elle était libre de mourir, comme bon lui semblait. Son âme était écrasée par sa solitude. Legolas... Elle comprenait maintenant sa douleur, cette souffrance qu'il s'était infligé, pour elle,  
cette souffrance qu'il lui avait été infligée par elle.Elle avait cependant choisit les affres de la mortalité, et elle devait à présent en assumer les conséquences, si terribles soient-elles. Mais quel   
lourd tribut à payer que celui de sa propre vie! Penchée à sa fenêtre, elle regardait l'arbre blanc du Gondor en fleurs pour le couronnement de son nouveau roi, Eldarion, son fils... Ses larmes et ses sanglots étaient étouffés par les cris de joie de la foule, qui avait bien vite oubliée le deuil d'Aragorn. Les hommes étaient si ingrats, et leurs mémoires si courtes. Elle fixa le soleil une dernière fois. Oui, elle préparerai la succession d'Aragorn, puis, elle partirai... Les feuilles d'or des Mallormes lui manquaient déjà.  
  
Arwen finit les préparatifs de son départ et à l'aube d'un jour nouveau, elle quitta la tour blanche d'Ectelion et se dirigea vers le nord, sans jamais se retourner. Elle marcha jusqu'au bois de la Lothlorien, sans but, seule et errante. Mais là sa désolation dépassa les limites de l'acceptable.   
  
La forêt de La Lothlorien n'avait jamais parue aussi triste. L'automne s'était emparé de ce bois autrefois si resplendissant, joyau du monde elfique. Toute sa magie semblait s'être envolée, laissant derrière elle un monde en ruines. Les feuilles s'envolaient doucement dans le vent tourbillonnant. Arwen ferma les yeux. C'était tout son univers qui s'écroulait. Le temps des elfes, était révolu. Elle était bel et bien seule.   
  
Elle attendrait. Des jours et des jours durant, elle attendrait. Elle attendrait que la dernière feuille de Mallorme commence à trembloter légèrement dans la brise naissante, ultime larme d'un monde s'éteignant. Et là enfin, elle pourrait elle aussi connaître le repos.  
  
« Legolas.. » Murmura t-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
Mais pourquoi ses pensées se perdaient-elles sur le visage doux et mélancolique de ce jeune elfe? Pourquoi lui manquait-il tellement? Elle aurait tout donné pour que sa présence à ses côtés, qu'elle avait senti pendant des années, ne soit plus une simple idée, mais un élément réel de sa vie détruite. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait fait le mauvais choix? Se pourrait-il que...? Oui, à présent, elle comprenait. Elle avait aimé Aragon, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme durant cent vingt longues et merveilleuses années. Mais ce amour était éphémère, et depuis le début, elle le savait. Le véritable amour, celui qu'un elfe ne peut offrir qu'une fois dans sa vie, elle l'avait donné à Legolas, lorsqu'ils s'échangèrent leur tout dernier baiser. Il l'avait séduite. Mais il était à présent trop tard.  
  
« Legolas » C'était tout ce qu'elle était encore capable de dire.  
  
Elle comprenait maintenant, mais trop tard. Son amour immortel et éternel, c'était lui, qui le détenait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en doutait même pas. Tout ce qu'il avait accepté de faire, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmonté lui avait permis de conquérir ce cœur si fermé. Mais aveuglée par son amour mortel, Arwen n'avait su voir à temps ses véritables sentiments.  
  
« Trop tard... » Voilà ce que son esprit lui criait.  
  
Trop tard pour comprendre, trop tard pour aimer, et trop tard pour vivre.   
  
Arwen ferma de nouveau ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle espérait sincèrement, qu'il avait su l'oublier... Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir inutilement pour pouvoir se le pardonner. Elle rouvrit ses yeux noyés de pleurs et s'allongea doucement sur la mousse verte de la forêt. Autour d'elle, la neige commençait à tomber, comme si le ciel pleurait sur le sort de l'étoile du soir. Le jour se levait. Dans l'aube rouge, les tâches blanches des étoiles se mourant et des flocons naissant se mêlaient, voilant le ciel écarlate. Du sang sera versé en ce jour. L'aube sera rouge. Arwen fixait inlassablement chaque feuille de Mallorme que le vent arrachait à ses branches. Au dessus d'elle, la voûte étoilé mourante semblait pleurer sur son sort et attendre son dernier souffle de vie pour enfin disparaître. Elle s'éteignait avec les étoiles, comme l'une d'entre elle, petite sœur de ces astres sans cœur. Mais elle, elle n'était pas appelé à renaître à la nuit naissante. Peu à peu, sa   
vie l'abandonnait, se retirant d'elle comme les feuilles de la Lorien s'envolaient dans le vent. La dernière feuille de Mallorme se mit alors à trembler. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent une dernière fois, avant de s'interrompre, à jamais. Arwen ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. La vie abandonnait peu à peu son corps lassé par sa peine. Inexorablement, elle s'éteignait. Elle trouva portant encore en elle la force de murmurer au vent d'Ouest un dernier message:  
  
« Mellon mîn (mon ami) rappelle-lui sa promesse, éternellement. Qu'il ne meurt pas pour moi, et qu'il me haïsse d'être parti sans lui. S'il se souviens encore de moi, dit-lui combien je l'aime. S'il m'a oublié, alors oublie-mon message et oublie-moi, et laisse-moi m'éteindre seule, sans personne désormais pour me pleurer. Oui, seule, tel est à présent l'unique tourment que je mérite pour avoir osé le faire souffrir »  
  
Dans le ciel de la Lorien, la dernière feuille de Mallorme se détacha de sa branche et voleta doucement. Ce fut la dernière vision d'Arwen Undomiel, L'étoile du soir. Elle s'éteignit avant même que la feuille eut touché le sol. Sa chute muette se termina en un vacarme silencieux: le cœur d'Arwen s'était brisé. Mais avant cela, elle avait eu le temps d'adresser un regard chargé de chagrin et de désespoir vers une ombre qu'elle seule pouvait voir, témoin de la présence lointaine de la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulu savoir loin de ce lieu sinistre... Oui, elle la ressentait, cette présence, et malgré toute sa peine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un soulagement en la sentant près d'elle. Un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans un monde d'obscurité. Le vent entreprit alors son long voyage, porteur des dernières parole de la Dame d'Imladris.  
  
Et quelque part dans le ciel, une étoile s'éteignait. Et quelque part sur la terre, un elfe s'écroulait.  
  
voiloù la suite, bientôt! enfin, j'essaierais! l'histoire est bientôt finie! laissez des reviews!  
  
les passages soulignés sont à J.RR tolkien.  
a . nienna. 


End file.
